About FannibalMonica
FannibalMonica is a man posing as a woman who has been nothing but a huge anal wart to the entire fandom for the past year. He constantly goes online to harass and dox people while claiming at the same time he doesn't harass or dox people. Here is more information about FannibalMonica. Also a picture of him trying to pretend he's a woman. He claims he doesn't care that people say he looks like a man (cause he thinks he's totally hot and beautiful and feminine) but has gone out of his way to list his pronouns as she/her as if he's actually fooling anyone into thinking that he's a cis woman. Normally I wouldn't "shame" him but since he is fond of being very transphobic himself I am going to throw it back in his face because it gets under his skin. Intro FannibalMonica appeared on the scene earlier this year harassing a Freddie Lounds twitter. For no reason. Other than he's probably jealous that he sucks at cosplay and can't pass as a woman. After doxing that persons' twitter several times he made sure to get his little minions to mass flag it until it was banned. Deciding not to stop there he went after the owner of the roleplay twitter and continued to dox her over and over until she was banned for defending herself (despite breaking no rules and never having doxed anyone) while he has doxed people multiple times, posted that he knew it was against the rules while doing it, and never got in trouble for it. He then goes around recruting others into his little cult hating people but he's not even the ringleader. Darkpassenger85 is, but that's a different story. Mental Illness Monica Morais (AKA FannibalMonica) claims to be self employed and has a fake job at the "evil minds" museum which he actually doesn't have. No one really knows where his money is coming from but since he lives in Portugal he's probably getting it for sucking off dudes on a street corner. In the dark a mouth is a mouth, one assumes he doesn't go out looking like that in broad daylight. He likes to project onto others that they are all crackwhores but we all know the truth. Sadly, so does he but he's very delusional into the idea that he's a passing woman, and as such, easily gets jealous of women who are far more attractive than him. Monica is in denial about the fact that he has a penis to a point where he has to threaten other people about it. Also stalk and harass them. He can't come up with any insults on his own so he uses the same ones over and over again thinking they are still funny. He has dreamed up a world where doxing people isn't harassment, nor is posting their phone number on Craigslist BUT if someone does it to him or one of his friends it's "totally unfair". He also thinks you can't stalk someone if they aren't famous and he believes he owns the name Monica so no one else is allowed to use it. When trying to get him to answer questions about literally anything he deflects into one of his wild delusions and starts giving grammar lessons. He believes himself to be some sort of dragon king. He looks to be about 40-45 years old and clearly not a woman. Most of the time he's on twitter talking about how he's going to rain hell down on some people because he and his pathetic 900 followers (only 7 of which seem to pay attention to him) are totally smart and awesome and above everyone else. He was stupid enough to give a ton of money to Frederica Avery (Former owner of tattle-crime.com) and is now butthurt that she ran off with his money because she's a scam artist, so he takes it out on other people. He is to be avoided at all costs. Other Photos Of Note: * Claims he doesn't know who he's harassing when he does * Thinks all people are "not real" and everyone who talks to him is "Eve" * He's Obsessed with A person named "Eve" even though that's not her name Category:FannibalMonica